


love that journey

by sonlali



Series: never saw you coming, never be the same [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Post-Canon, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: Written for the prompt: Alexis and Twyla, at home, after going to their first Pride together
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: never saw you coming, never be the same [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944715
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	love that journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singsongsung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsongsung/gifts), [doingthemost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/gifts).



Alexis has to drag Twyla from Patrick’s car once they reach the house, her body limp and eyes heavy from hours spent dancing and singing and loving openly at the Pride festival. There’s glitter in her hair and streaked across her cheeks. Alexis brushes a strand of hair from Twyla’s sweaty forehead and presses a kiss to her temple, depositing her on the sofa and bouncing impatiently on the balls of her feet.

As exhausted as Twyla is from today’s activities, Alexis is fully wired with energy and a frenetic sort of joy. She wants to go on a run or fuck energetically all over the house or maybe just shower Twyla with kisses all over her flushed body. She wants to run her lips over the new freckles that have popped up across Twyla’s shoulders from a day spent in the sun. She wants to get her mouth on Twyla’s collarbones, highlighted enticingly by glitter and perspiration. She wants to show this woman just how much she loves her, but like, really enthusiastically so she can work off some of this energy.

She didn’t expect her first experience at Pride after coming out to be quite so _exciting_ , but each time someone handed her a rainbow flag had felt like a tiny jolt to her heart. Each of Twyla’s smiles had sent a cascade of butterflies loose in her stomach. The joy and the freedom and the overwhelming love surrounding her made Alexis feel invincible. And while Twyla eventually grew sleepy and overstimulated, Alexis still feels on top of the world.

“Lex? Come sit,” Twyla mumbles, her face pressed into a decorative pillow that will surely be covered in glitter for all of eternity now. Alexis finds she doesn’t really mind.

Alexis sits down beside Twyla on the sofa and Twyla’s arms immediately wrap around her, surprisingly strong and insistent. Twyla tugs until they are curled around each other side by side, legs intertwined and noses pressed together on the too-small couch.

“Hey,” Twyla breathes, and Alexis suddenly feels boneless. Why would she want to go on a run when she could lie here in Twyla’s arms instead?

“Hey, babe.” Alexis’ cheeks hurt from the force of her smile, but she’s so happy.

She’s so happy.


End file.
